The disclosure generally relates to a keyboard and, more particularly, to a silent keyboard.
Generally, a conventional keyboard structure includes a base frame and multiple key structures. The base frame includes multiple receiving chambers utilized for placing multiple key structures. Each receiving chamber is provided with a frame formed on the inner walls of the receiving chamber, and the frame is utilized for placing a key structure. Each key structure includes a key cap, a pressing portion having a column shape and positioned on the underside of the key cap, and a trigger portion positioned on the underside of the pressing portion. Four guiding pillars are formed on the underside of the key cap and extend outward from the key cap. The above conventional keyboard structure can be manipulated normally, but during the manipulation of the key structure, the key structure easily wobbles because there is a consideration gap between the guiding pillars and the inner walls of the frame. Such situation increases the possibility that the key structure collides with the frame, and thus adversely affects the smoothness of manipulating the key structure and results in a greater noise during manipulation of the key structure.